Love in Paradise
by babybluevaccari
Summary: Reunion of rangers up till lightspeed. Too many couples to name.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
We don't any of the power rangers however we do own characters that are made up.  
  
Mandy & Dinah 


	2. A mysterious letter to three power range...

Setting: London, England in a 2 bedroom flat.  
  
"Another exhausting day at work," the girl mumbled to herself.  
  
When she got to her door she saw a pink envelope sticking out from the door.  
  
"Hmm I wonder who could have left this here," she asked herself.  
  
She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. The letter said:  
  
"A place of relaxation. A place of sun. A place of water. A place of romance. This is where you will be for a two week vacation. Pack your bags for hot weather and suntan lotion. Remember your swim suit, sunglasses, and towel. Be prepared for fun."  
  
"Hmm when is this I wonder. Tomorrow well I guess I better start packing."  
  
She started packing up her things to go where ever this note would lead her.  
  
Meanwhile down in Africa  
  
Setting: Tribal Village in Kenya  
  
"I don't know how much more of this walking I can take trying to find this village." The guy said to himself.  
  
As he was walking along he stumbled across a red envelope.  
  
"What on earth!" he said to himself.  
  
He opened it and saw a note. The note read:  
  
Follow the path and you will find your soul and yet another note that will lead you to a place of paradise.  
  
He looked at it and thought okay this is insane.  
  
He followed the path and arrived at a village.  
  
"May I help you," a girl with long braids asked.  
  
"Yes I am looking for Aisha," the boy said.  
  
"She no longer lives in this village," the girl said.  
  
"Then can you tell me which village she is in. I'm a friend of hers." He said.  
  
"She wants no one to know where she is," the girl said.  
  
"Damn it. Please tell me I've love her. I've loved since I knew what love was." He said.  
  
"If you truly love her then your heart will be able to tell you." The girl said.  
  
Meanwhile in Washington D.C.  
  
Setting: an office in the government building  
  
"Now when can we except the plans for the new weapon to be in by?" an official asked.  
  
"Hopefully by the end of this week depending on how much I get to work on them," he said.  
  
"No correction they will be end before you leave today or you won't be leaving," the official said.  
  
"Okay then I guess I won't be leaving," he said after the official left his office.  
  
"Sir here is your mail," the mail clerk said.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
He took the mail and saw a blue envelope. He opened it and saw a note:  
  
Follow your heart. Forget your work. Pack your things. Be ready to leave for a tropical getaway.  
  
"I guess I should take this as a hint," Billy said.  
  
He sat down and finished the plans.  
  
"Here you go sir," he said.  
  
"Thank you now leave," the agent said.  
  
He left and went home. He packed his things and left for the airport. 


	3. Kimberly and Tommy

Tommy was on a plane on his way to Florida, he didn't know where Kim was, where she lived, nothing the only thing in his mind was that he hoped Kim wasn't married or something after 3 years and if she wasn't he would get her back at any cost.  
  
Menwhile in Florida  
  
Kimberly Ann Hart was with her friend Carla walking in the mall, she as always was thinking about the love of her life Tommy Oliver, she missed hi so much, she was thinking that she shouldn't have came to Florida or she should have came back after she won gold medal in pan-global games and Olympic games, she was one of the most recognize gymnastics on the world but she didn't got the guts to come back to Tommy after the letter, she had a couple of boyfriend but she never got over Tommy and she always wonder what could have happend if she would have came back to Angel Grove when she could, but now she thought it was too late, she got a letter saying that Tommy was over her and was with Kat now,she loved him so much but she couldn't dare to come back and break them off, if Tommy still had feeling for her, and she doubt it.  
  
Carla: hello earth Kim  
  
Kim: yeah  
  
Carla: want to go out and hit clubs  
  
Kim: not really  
  
Carla: come on you can't just shut yourself off the world just because of Tommy, he might be already married for all we know  
  
Kim: thanks for being so supportive  
  
Carla: you know I told you that because I am worried about you and I love you like a sister  
  
Kim: I know I am just kind of sad, today its 3 years that I haven't seen Tommy  
  
Carla:come on let's go out, you know Chris has benn in love with you since you came back, give him a chance at leas, go out besides I can't just leave you here  
  
Kim: ok but I am just doing this for you  
  
Carla: thank you  
  
They were at a club name La Luna and in front of it was a hotel   
  
Menwhile in Florida's airport  
  
Tommy: I will find you Kim even if I have to do it walking  
  
He went to a hotel, got his stuff in a room and got out  
  
Tommy: where can I go now  
  
Then he saw a club in front of him  
  
Tommy: I wonder....  
  
He went in and went to the bar  
  
Tommy: one beer please  
  
Kim was in the dace floor with Chris, she lift her eyes and saw Tommy   
  
Kim: Oh my gosh  
  
And she fainted  
  
Chris: kim, kim  
  
Tommy saw some struggle on the dance floor and went to help  
  
Tommy: excuse me , excuse me, I can help  
  
Tommy saw Kim on the floot  
  
Tommy: oh my gosh Kim  
  
He knelt down next to her and took her in his arms from Chris to take her outside  
  
Chris: hey what do you think you are doing pal?  
  
Tommy just ignored him  
  
Carla: hey get away from her  
  
Carla: hey I know her put her down, she my friend  
  
Tommy: I need to talk to Kim so please let me talk to her outside  
  
Carla: you know her  
  
Tommy: yeah from Angel Grove  
  
Carla: who are you?? Jason, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Billy or To.... no you can't be  
  
Tommy: Thomas Oliver better know as Tommy  
  
Carla's eyes widden  
  
Carla: oh my gosh your Tommy, Kim's Tommy?  
  
Tommy: well yeah, there's only one of me and how do you know so much about the gang and myself  
  
Carla: I am like Kim's sister I know eveything  
  
Tommy: everything?  
  
Carla: I even know you were the power rangers in Angel Grove  
  
Tommy: she told you that, it was suppose to be a secret  
  
Carla: well actually she said her mentor told her it was ok if she told me as long as I promess i wouldn' tell anyone  
  
Chris: where are you taking my girl?  
  
Tommy's heart fell  
  
Tommy: your girl?  
  
Carla: Chris she's not your girlfriend and you know she doesn't like when you say that  
  
Chris: yeah well I will wait until she over this Tommy guy to fall for me  
  
The whole time she was making sign to him to stop talking  
  
Chris: what are you doing that, and who's the guy holding Kimberly?  
  
Carla: Chris this Tommy, Tommy this is Chris  
  
Chris: you are that Tommy  
  
Tommy: yeah  
  
Chris: oh please don't tell me you still love her, your just here for a visit right?  
  
Tommy: well actually no, I love her and I want to get her back  
  
Carla: what about Kat?  
  
Tommy: what about her?  
  
Carla: aren't you two like engaged?  
  
Tommy brust laughing  
  
Tommy: engaged? we didn't even date  
  
Carla: but Kim got a letter saying you didn't love her and you were engaged to Kat  
  
Tommy: of course not I love Kimberly  
  
Kim start to wake up  
  
Kim: what happend?  
  
Then she saw Tommy  
  
Kim: am I alucinating or Tommy is here  
  
Carla: he's here alright, we will leave you two to talk  
  
Kim: what are you doing here?  
  
Tommy: I came here looking for you  
  
Kim: for me?  
  
Tommy: I love you  
  
Kim: what about Kat?  
  
Tommy: I don't have anything with her, she even loves Billy  
  
Kim: but I got a letter saying...  
  
Tommy: I know it doesn't matter, do you love me?  
  
Kim: more than the life itself  
  
Tommy: then  
  
He got on his knee and pull out a box out of his pocket and open it, there was a diamond ring  
  
Tommy: will you marry me?  
  
Kim: well I don't know what to say... I  
  
Tommy: if you are not ready then I can wait  
  
She silence him with a kiss  
  
Kim: I love you and I do want to marry you Tommy Oliver  
  
They kiss and he slipped the ring on her finger, then Carla came in and saw them kissing  
  
Carla: so you solve your problems  
  
Kim: yeah and we are back together  
  
Carla: that's great  
  
Kim: look  
  
She showed her the ring  
  
Carla: oh my gosh, its beautiful  
  
Kim: I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor  
  
Carla: I would love to  
  
They hug  
  
Tommy: I thought you were gonna ask Aisha to be the maid of honor  
  
Kim: well I have become really close to Carla, I love her like a sister  
  
Tommy: we are coming back to Angel Grove right?  
  
Kim: well  
  
Tommy: come on Kim  
  
Kim: what about my friends and Carla  
  
Carla: I'll go with you  
  
Kim: really  
  
Carla: yeah I have nothing here so  
  
Kim: ok  
  
They packed their stuff and took the next flight to Angel Grove and Carla stayed on Kim's place  
  
Kim: Carla I am going over to Tommy's place ok  
  
Carla: ok, don't do anything I wouldn't do  
  
Kim: don't you mean don't do anything I would do  
  
Carla: get out of here  
  
She went to Tommy's house  
  
Tommy: hey beautiful  
  
Kim: hey handsome miss me  
  
Tommy: more than you can imagine  
  
They kissed and went inside, they were kissing and made love  
  
The next morning..  
  
Tommy: you don't know how much I miss being with you  
  
Kim: and you don't know how much I missed being in your arms  
  
They were kissing when someone knock on the door  
  
Tommy: uggg  
  
Kim: don't get up I'll go  
  
She put one of Tommy's shirts and went to the door  
  
when she opened there was only a letter on the floor  
  
She went back to the bedroom   
  
Tommy: who was it?  
  
Kim: there was a letter on the floor  
  
Tommy: well open it  
  
Kim open the letter and read  
  
Pink and White rangers you are invited to a select ranger reunion in an amazing place, this weekend, we willbe waiting for you at the airport you can bring anybody you want  
  
Tommy: wanna go?  
  
Kim: yeah why not  
  
Tommy: ok  
  
They packed their stuff and left to the airport with Carla  
  
Continue........ 


End file.
